Baby, is that really what you want ?
by Dampkring
Summary: Tout débute par un rendez-vous, une nuit sombre et des réflexions. Et ainsi la suite suivra son chemin, comme elle le voudra.
1. Kavinsky - Nightcall ( feat Lovefoxxx )

Voilà une nouvelle fic sur Sterek ( oui oui on change pas une équipe qui gagne héhé ). J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ; de base ça devait être un OS mais au final ça sera plus long. Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas sur la review ! :D

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Stiles conduisait depuis maintenant 1h. Il en avait besoin ; plus la nuit avançait mieux il se sentait. La soirée avait mal finie et il se demandait à qui la faute. Bon peut-être de la sienne après tout ; qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Lydia à sortir. Ou peut-être était-ce de la faute de cette dernière d'avoir accepté. Il envoya un coup de poing rageur dans le volant, se faisant mal au passage. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé …

* * *

Lydia avait dit " **oui** " à sa proposition. Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité avait songé un Stiles victorieux. Il allait enfin sortir avec Lydia Martin ! Bon certes, sortir était un bien grand mot ; disons qu'elle avait accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui ce vendredi soir-là. Mais rien qu'eux. Pas de Scott, pas d'Allisson et encore moins de Jackson. Un vrai rencard quoi ! De plus il avait tout planifié de sorte que ce soit parfait. Tellement parfais qu'il en avait oublié un détail.

Puis le fameux soir, l'ado hyperactif habillé sur son 31 alla chercher Lydia chez elle. Elle était à couper le souffle, comme d'habitude par ailleurs. En vrai gentleman, il lui avait ouvert la porte de sa Jeep, payé les places de cinéma ainsi que du pop-corn. Tout se déroulait bien et Stiles jubila intérieurement, un grand sourire accroché au visage. Pourtant il se figea quand il vit entrer deux silhouettes familières. Erica, la nouvelle bêta de Derek et .. Derek ?! Le lycan se tenait à côté d'Erica, enfin il la tenait par la taille plutôt. Il déchanta encore plus quand il vit la jeune fille lui faire signe d'un air enjoué, trainant Derek derrière elle pour se diriger vers eux.

" _Hey salut Stiles ! Lydia._ " les salua-t-elle. Lydia émit un mouvement de tête quand à Derek, il se contenta de .. grogner pour ne pas changer.

" _C'est marrant euh de vous croisez ici. C'est une surprise. Isaac et Boyd ne sont pas avec vous ? Vous auriez eu l'air d'une jolie meute à venir voir un film sur les loups-garous_. " lança ironiquement Stiles et au regard que lui jeta l'Alpha, il préféra se taire avant de finir égorger.

" _Aller bonne soirée les tourtereaux !_ "

Tandis qu'Erica partit en roulant des hanches suivie de Derek, l'ado fulminait intérieurement. Combien y'avait-il de pourcentage de chance que ces deux-là viennent voir **CE** film, dans le **MEME** cinéma, à la **MEME** horaire qu'eux ? Vraiment si le destin voulait se moquer de lui ou le punir, il avait réussit ! Bordel, croiser Derek alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'oublier c'était bien digne de sa chance.

" _Elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche ?_ " La voix de Lydia le ramena à la réalité.

" _Ne t'en fais pas, elle adore se pavaner au bras de ce play-boy._

- _Play-boy je veux bien mais franchement, lui n'aime pas ça._

- _Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Ca crève les yeux ; il s'en contre-fout d'elle. Et pas qu'un peu. Maintenant silence, le film commence._ "

" _Il s'en contre-fout d'elle_ " : les mots de la jeune fille lui résonnèrent dans la tête. Pourtant Derek lui avait affirmé le contraire après le … L'ado secoua le crâne pour chasser cette pensée et profitait de cette soirée.

* * *

Et voilà pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici, à conduire seul après déposé Lydia chez elle pour mieux réfléchir à une heure si tardive. Heure si tardive qu'il ne vit pas quelque chose en plein milieu de la route. Heureusement, son cerveau analysa l'information à temps et il pila net. Reprenant ses esprits, il ne vit pas non plus une ombre se déplacer et ouvrir la porte passager.

" _Derek !_ " hurla Stiles, pas franchement rassuré de croiser le lycan si tard, sur une route si peu fréquentée. Ce dernier monta dans la voiture, aussi silencieux que d'habitude.

" _Roule. Jusqu'à ma maison._

- _Déjà qu'est-ce que tu fais .._

- _J'ai dis : roule._ "

En voyant le regard rouge sang du jeune homme, Stiles déglutissa en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré pensa-t-il tandis que la nuit noire engloutissait la Jeep.


	2. Nightwish - Bless The Child

Merci à **iantocullen**, **Fearie714**, **dahvur**, **Mary** ( dommage que tu sois une guest, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ), **toshinou**, **mykomi** et **AUDAMNEDUNLOUP** pour les reviews ! Ca a été tellement adorable que mon p'tit coeur en a fondu !

Voilà la suite, qui sera un peu plus sombre. En espérant que vous appréciez la lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'ils roulaient et Derek n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Bon, non pas qu'il le faisait habituellement mais à cet instant il paraissait encore plus froid, encore plus capable .. de le tuer. Stiles aurait préféré qu'il lui grogne dessus ou même le plaque contre un mur si cela pouvait faire parler ce bloc de glace et silence de loup-garou. Au lieu de ça, un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture. Et l'ado en eut assez de cogiter seul.

" _Dis Derek ?_

- _Quoi ?_ "

Oh mon dieu il se décidait enfin à parler ! Bon techniquement il lui répondait, mais peu importe le résultat était le même. Stiles y vit une ouverture et en profita.

" _Ca fait deux fois qu'on se croise dans la même soirée et euuh c'est drôle comment le hasard fait bien les choses parfois._

- _Je ne dirais pas ça_. "

L'ado attendit la suite de la phrase de Derek mais rien ne vint. Pour faire planer le mystère, ce foutu lycan était champion haut-la-main ! Stiles se racla la gorge.

" _Et tu dirais quoi ? Que tu as tout fait pour me croiser et au passage gâcher la merveilleuse soirée que j'allais passer ?_

- _Exactement._ " répondit l'ainé.

En plus d'être un champion dans l'art du mystère, ce type avait un don pour surprendre son monde en lâchant des bombes avec un maximum d'impact. Le jeune homme hyperactif n'en revenait pas, il ouvrait la bouche tel un poisson gobant l'air tout en tournant la tête avec des yeux grands ouverts de surprise vers Derek. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

" _Tu te moques de moi hein ? Clairement y'a pas d'autres explications là hein Derek ?_

- _Tourne à gauche._

- _Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer ma question ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu me kidnappes dans ma propre voiture. Oui okay tu me fais peur, normal que j'obéisse. Mais en plus tu as le culot d'éviter le sujet et d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir te botter les fesses Hale_ ! "

Tout en déblatérant son monologue, il n'avait pas remarqué que le chemin serpentait près d'un cimetière. Et c'est seulement quand Derek lui demanda de stopper la voiture qu'il prit conscience dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Stiles tourna un regard interrogateur vers l'Alpha mais ce dernier était déjà descendu de la Jeep, à l'attendre. Maudit loup-garou, à ne faire aucun bruit ! Ayant pris soin de fermer sa voiture ( " **on est jamais trop prudent** " comme il le pensait ), il suivit l'Alpha. Discernant difficilement les lieux, il mit du temps à s'adapter à l'obscurité, avec la Lune comme seule éclairage. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus il se disait que cet endroit lui été étrangement familier. C'est seulement quand ils s'arrêteraient devant une tombe qu'il comprit. Tout autour de lui sembla s'arrêtait, s'effaçait même Derek. Sa tête commença à se faire lourde, des pensées infinies se bousculaient dans sa tête telles des bourdonnements. Il ne pouvait y croire ; comment avait-il pu ? Il avait tout fait pour reléguer cette date dans une case, au plus profond de sa mémoire. Case fermée à double tour et enfouie sous un tas d'idées farfelues. Il tomba sur ses genoux, qui s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meule. Tous ses membres tremblaient, il avait mal. Mal comme il n'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Doucement, les larmes vinrent à ses yeux et se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues ; c'était insoutenable ce mélange de tristesse et de colère. Une telle colère qu'il hurla sur Derek.

" _Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fasses subir ça ?! Tu me détestes à ce point et me voir ainsi te faire plaisir ? Comment as-tu pu …_ "

Sa phrase se termina dans un sanglot. Il sentait les yeux du loup sur sa nuque, comme si ça le brûlait. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la terre, pour éviter de frapper, de cogner, de faire sortir tous ces horribles sentiments par la violence. Ca lui faisait mal, ça le tiraillait de l'intérieur, il voulait arracher cette douleur et ne plus jamais la sentir.

" _Je commence à te connaître Stiles. Et j'ai parfaitement compris pourquoi tu as invité Lydia ce soir._

-_ Non tu sais pas, t'en sais rien du tout ! T'es qu'un foutu loup-garou trop solitaire pour comprendre !_ "

Il sentit alors deux bras le soulevait et le retournait. Quand il croisa les yeux de Derek, ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur rouge.

" _Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Peut-être que Scott n'est pas assez malin pour comprendre mais moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Et surtout ce que tu essayé de cacher ce soir. Mais tu dois affronter ça._ "

Les paroles du lycan eurent un effet étonnant, car Stiles cessa de sangloter. Il essuya les dernières traîtresses sur ses joues et respira un bon coup.

" _Comment tu as deviné ?_

- _J'ai observé ; à cette période de l'année, tu deviens étrange. Tu fuis les gens, tu es moins bavard, moins hyperactif. Moins toi quoi_. "

Le plus jeune fut simplement époustouflé par le discours du jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Jamais Derek n'avait agit ainsi sauf le jour où ..

" _Je sais à quoi tu penses mais nous discuterons de cela un autre jour._ "

Stiles ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, alors comme d'habitude il écouta son instinct et se colla au torse du loup-garou dans une étreinte maladroite. Derek, réellement surpris par le geste de l'ado passa ses bras autour du corps frêle. Il sentit les battements de cœur de son vis-à-vis s'intensifiaient et souria à cette pensée.

" _Merci._ " murmura tout simplement Stiles, auquel Derek répondit par un léger grognement.

" _Tu pourrais te détacher de moi ?_ "

Mais l'ado ne bougea pas, il était vraiment bien dans les bras du lycan. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis un long moment. Il aimait la chaleur et l'espèce de sécurité qui se détachaient de la carrure de Derek. C'était comme une carapace quand on y pensait. Une carapace un peu ronchonne et violente par moment certes, mais tellement agréable et chaude sur l'instant. Lentement, Stiles se laissa aller et réaffirma son étreinte. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi si il le pouvait. Mais deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et le repoussèrent sans trop de brusquerie. Il vit le visage de Derek comme il ne l'avait jamais vu ; plus calme, plus détendu. Il voulut d'ailleurs le toucher pour constater sil il était réel.

" _Aller on retourne à la voiture, on rentre chez toi_. "

Stiles ne put esquisser un mouvement de tête que l'Alpha se dirigeait déjà vers la Jeep. Une fois remis en route vers la maison de l'ado, la tension du voyage aller semblait avoir disparue. Quand ils furent arrivés devant chez Stiles, l'aîné lui répondit qu'il rentrait à pied devant l'air interrogatif du jeune garçon. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à rentrer quand la voix du lycan l'interpella.

" _Nous sommes pareils Stiles. Ne l'oublie pas._

- _Oui je sais, tu l'as dis tout à l'heure._

- _Mais bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer._ "

Et tel un coup de vent aussi furtif, Derek s'était déjà élancé vers la forêt laissant un Stiles pantois devant le porte d'entrée de sa maison. Décidement, ce type était vraiment le roi pour lancer des bombes mystérieuses à la tronche. **Qu'avait bien voulu dire Derek par là** ? pensa Stiles en entrant dans sa maison, laissant les émotions derrière lui sur le perron et dans la forêt du cimetière.


	3. Massive Attack - Atlas Air

Voilà voilà le troisième chapitre en ligne ! Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à le publier ( problème d'inspiration suite à un échec personnel ) mais c'est bon, je me rattrape :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira et je remercie mille fois toutes les personnes laissant des reviews, mettant l'histoire en favorite ou en la suivant. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une légère chaleur sur son visage et une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé au beurre le réveilla. Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'étirant avant de se remémorer la nuit derrière. Lydia, la soirée, Derek, la tombe, les émotions … Il passa une main sur son visage, comme si ce geste lavait tout souvenir de la veille. En se rappelant l'odeur de pain grillé qui montait jusqu'à sa chambre, il descendit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

" _Salut p'pa ! C'est étonnant de te voir à la maison un samedi matin._

_ - Eh oui le Sheriff n'est pas qu'homme d'action, il doit aussi remplir de la paperasse._ "

Tous les deux partirent dans un éclat de rire, comme ils n'en n'avaient pas eus depuis un moment. Son père lui manquait malgré ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir entre le planning souvent débordé du Sheriff et la vie trépidante de Stiles. L'un pourchassait des criminels tandis que l'autre sauvait les fesses de lycanthropes. Se rendant compte que cela lui créait un manque, il s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son fils et le serra contre lui. Ca faisait un bien fou ! Puis le portable de Stiles à l'étage sonna et coupa ce moment magique. Se séparant, le père donna une tape paternelle à son fils en lui souriant. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait lui rappeler sa femme …

* * *

Quand Stiles atteignit enfin son portable, il décrocha juste à temps en se jetant sur son lit.

" _Salut mon pote ! Alors quoi de neuf ? Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?_

_- Et comment ! Lydia à son habitude m'a presque ignoré, le film était vraiment nul et oh surprise, j'ai croisé Erica et Derek dans la même salle, pour le même film. Une soirée au top du top quoi !_

_ - Oh mec je suis vraiment déso ... Attends, tu viens de parler d'Erica et Derek ?!_

_ - Affirmatif Einstein. Proches comme cul et chemise si tu veux savoir. Bien que Lydia m'ait affirmé que Derek n'en avait strictement rien à cirer d'elle._

_- Pourtant …_

_- Oui je sais Scott, j'étais là aussi je te rappelle._

_ - Bon mon pote, je dois y aller. Allisson veut qu'on aille en ville faire du shopping._

_- Ahah, que la force soit avec toi jeune Padawan !_

_- Merci de ton soutien mec. A plus tard !_ "

L'ado hyperactif ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son meilleur ami les bras chargés de sac avec une Allisson le commandant du bout des doigts et il ne put réprimer un rire. "** Pauvre Scott.** " songea-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

" _Alors comme ça, on parle de moi au téléphone avec McCall ?_ "

Stiles, surpris avec cette voix, ne put s'empêcher d'hurler et faillit tomber de son lit. La voix de son père lui parvint depuis le bas.

" _Stiles ? Tout va bien ?_

_ - Oui oui t'inquiètes j'ai juste été surpris par une grosse_ ( regard noir de Derek )_ .. araignée. Maintenant c'est bon je suis débarrassé d'elle._ "

Allant fermer la porte de sa chambre pour que son père ne se doute de rien, il se retourna vers le lycan.

" _Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Puis t'écoutes souvent aux portes, enfin plutôt fenêtres avec toi, des gens ?! L'intimité tu connais ? Puis imagine j'étais nu ou autre hein ! Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire que tu m'observais … T'es un voyeur en fait Hale !_ "

L'Alpha, toujours abasourdi par le flot interrompu que pouvait débiter cet ado, leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant le traiter de voyeur. Bon peut-être qu'il aurait apprécié voir Stiles nu mais là n'était pas la question. Quand il entendit Stiles se taire, il pria pour qu'il n'ouvre pas à nouveau la bouche.

"_ Puis d'ailleurs tu as des explications à me fournir toi !_ "

Loupé Derek.

" _Je t'écoute._

_ - Hier, tu débarques au cinéma avec Erica. Je n'ai rien contre elle, tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux. Mais après ce que tu m'as fais, je trouve ça dégoûtant. Ensuite je te croise sur la route alors que j'ai besoin de calme. Oui j'en ai besoin, parfois. Tu m'emmènes sur la tombe de ma mère, sous prétexte que tu sais ce que je ressens blabla. Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu joues le mec mystérieux en me disant avec ta voix sexy " **Nous sommes pareils Stiles. Ne l'oublie pas.** ". Tu ne crois pas que ça me perturbe, pauvre ado de 16 ans hyperactif que je suis ?_

_- Tu as fini ?_

_- Je crois !_

_- Bon c'est pas trop tôt._ "

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva coincé entre le torse et les bras de Derek qui l'enlaçaient, avec ses lèvres qui chercheraient les siennes, telle une demande silencieuse.

" **Oh mon dieu que je suis faible.** " pensa l'ado avant de se laisser faire. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne s'écarte du lycan.

" _Tu vois, tu recommences !_

_- Stiles._

_- Pas de Stiles qui tienne ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ou ton passe-temps Derek. Je suis un être humain, je ressens des choses et j'ai des besoins également. Tu m'avais déjà fait le coup une fois pour m'affirmer par la suite être avec Erica. Eh bien vas-y, retourne donc la voir ! J'en ai plus que marre. Si tu n'es pas capable de me comprendre un peu Derek, pars s'il te plait. Je souffre. Pars de ma chambre s'il te plait._ "

Et sans un autre mot, Stiles alla s'asseoir face à son PC pour oublier la présence de ce loup-garou qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il vit, grâce au reflet de l'écran, Derek le regardait et passait par la fenêtre. Il souffla et se mit à pleurer, le trop plein d'émotions se vidant. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne méritait pas le bonheur, comme la plupart de ses amis ? Il se promit d'avoir une sacrée discussion avec le destin avant de commencer des recherches pour Scott.


	4. Train - Drive By

Me revoilà, après un bon moment d'absence ^^' Je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous allez me pardonner ahah. Donc voilà la suite qui, je croise les doigts, satisfera votre curiosité. J'ai introduis un perso de mon imagination donc pas d'inquiétude.

J'remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui suivent et aiment la fic. Des bisous sur vos faces ! You rock !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident dans la chambre de Stiles entre ce dernier et Derek. Et pour une fois, la vie semblait enfin suivre son cours normal. Enfin si on pouvait dire que la paisible ville de Beacon Hills était un " endroit calme " aux vues des derniers événements. Un mois que Scott se contrôlait de plus en plus grâce à Stiles, un mois qu'aucun épisode bizarre ou surnaturel n'était advenu, un mois que le jeune hyperactif n'avait pas revu le lycanthrope.

Un vendredi soir, après une séance particulièrement intensive de lacrosse, toute l'équipe était invité chez Jackson pour une soirée. C'est ainsi que " testicule gauche et droit " comme les avait surnommé Jackson alias Stiles et Scott se rendirent à la soirée. Stiles, comme à son habitude était excité.

" _Tu te rends compte mon pote ? On est chez Jackson, en soirée, avec les gens le plus populaires du lycée ! On nous reconnaît enfin à notre juste valeur._

_ - Stiles, je te rappelle que si on est invité c'est juste par rapport au statut de co-capitaine._ "

L'hyperactif, déçu de la réponse de son meilleur ami se ressaisissa de suite en voyant apparaître devant Lydia. A vrai dire depuis leur fameuse sortie au cinéma, cette dernière semblait encore moins prêter attention à Stiles, qui lui-même n'en démordait pas et refusait de voir la vérité en face. A près tout, il avait bien attendu 10 ans avant d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle.

" _Hey salut Lydia !_ "

Mais cette dernière lui passa sous le nez, l'ignorant comme si il n'existait pas. Ca lui fit un mal de chien. Se sentant saisi par les épaules, il vit Scott lui sourire et lui proposait d'aller chercher à boire. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Scott s'était éclipsé avec Allison ( " **faux frère** " pensa Stiles, le maudissant intérieurement ) et l'hyperactif était assis, seul, près de la piscine. Quand soudain un tourbillon de cheveux noirs s'installa à ses côtés. Stiles sortit de sa torpeur quand une voix féminine s'adressa à lui. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts éclatants de malice, une peau à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles présentes à la soirée, des fossettes encadrant un doux sourire, un visage de poupée. L'hyperactif se demandait si il ne rêvait pas.

" _Tu t'ennuyes pas trop, dans ton coin, tout seul ?_

_ - Mhhh non j'aime plutôt._

_ - Oh … Je dois sûrement t'embêter alors. Je te laisse._ "

La jeune fille se leva, et pris d'un accès de folie ou autre, Stiles lui agrippa le poignet.

" _Tu peux rester si tu veux, ça me dérange pas._

_ - Je suis Abigail, enchantée._ "

Enchanté, Stiles ne pouvait que l'être devant la beauté de la jeune fille.

* * *

Plus la soirée avançait, plus l'ado et Abigail devenaient proches. Cette dernière rigolait à ses blagues et semblait clairement craquer pour son côté hyperactif. Et quand elle avança doucement son visage vers le sien, Stiles fut aux anges ! Fini Lydia, fini Derek ! Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, hormis le tendre visage qui s'approchait du sien. Mais soudain une main venue de nulle part le sortit brutalement de l'instant magique. L'ado se leva, prêt à incendier celui qui venait de gâcher ce moment quand il tomba nez à nez avec une veste en cuir, une barbe de trois jours et un regard à tuer sur place.

" _C'est pas vrai, t'as l'intention de me pourrir la vie Derek ?!_ "

_ - Toi, tu viens avec moi._ "

Et sans un autre mot, le lycan embarqua Stiles par le col et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Toujours tenu par le col, l'ado se sentit pousser dans la Camaro et l'instant d'après, ne vit que la route éclairée.

" _Mais t'es un vrai malade ! J'allais embrasser une fille, une VRAIE fille, un canon de plus. Et toi, avec tes grosses paluches tu débarques et m'emmènes je sais pas où tel un vulgaire sac de patates. Non mais oh ! Je suis pas ton jouet je te l'ai déjà dis ! Franchement, moi aussi je ressens des choses, des sentiments. Y'a pas écrit " défouloir pour loup-garous " sur mon front. Puis mince, t'as quoi à dire pour ta défense ? Au lieu de te terrer dans ton silence !_

_ - J'attendais que tu finisses ta tirade._ "

La réplique de Derek cloua Stiles sur place. Lui qui s'attendait à se faire déchiqueter la gorge à coups de crocs, le grand méchant ( enfin presque ) lycan venait de lui répondre calmement. Ce type avait vraiment un don pour balancer des bombes.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Jackson ? Je croyais qu'il ne te supportait pas._

_- Oh, on a été invité avec Scott car tu sais il est co-capitaine de .. Hey mais toi ! Tu faisais quoi chez Jackson ?_

_ - Je te surveillais._ "

Deuxième bombe en moins de 5 min ! Ce loup de malheur aurait sa peau, c'était pas possible autrement. Stiles calma son esprit et calcula l'impact de la phrase de Derek. Ca l'avait retourné, comme une ado en proie à ses hormones devant le beau gosse du lycée. Mais Derek n'était pas le beau gosse du lycée, enfin juste beau gosse tout court et lui-même n'était une ado en plein émoi. En plein émoi, si, il le savait. Derek le rendait fou, c'était une évidence pour ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, ce foutu lycan en profitait. Stiles l'aurait volontiers mordu pour ça. Respirant un grand coup, il se tourna vers Derek. Et sursauta.

" _Mec, qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ta maison ?_

_- Il faut qu'on parle. Viens._ "

Docilement, Stiles suiva le loup jusqu'à la demeure délabrée et brûlée. Il soupira avant d'entrer et se demanda ce que le destin pouvait bien encore lui réserver.


	5. Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love

Bon bah là rien à dire, vous m'avez tellement motivés que je viens de vous pondre la suite et la fin de la fic ! Vous allez enfin avoir les explications ^^ Et puis j'ai fais un Derek un peu .. enfin vous verrez bien :)

Merci encore à vous, vous m'avez fais chaud dans mon petit coeur avec tous vos messages et tout ! Je vous dis à bientôt.

You rock !

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Flash back**

_C'était tout simplement hallucinant. Juste top. Carrément délicieux. De la bombe en barre. Du concentré de choses tellement merveilleuses que c'était presque impossible de les décrire correctement. Stiles passa doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si il rêvait. Et pourtant non, il ne rêvait pas. Derek Hale l'avait embrassé. Lui, l'ado hyperactif qui se mettait toujours dans le pétrin ! Quand il y repensait, c'était juste incroyable. Doux. Puissant. Sensuel. Chaste._

_Mais maintenant, il devait discuter avec le lycan de ce que signifiait ce baiser._

_En arrivant devant le hangar où s'entraînait la meute, Stiles s'étonna de n'entendre aucun bruit. Habituellement, Derek entraînait ( ou terrorisait selon Stiles ) ses Bêtas sans relâche, pour les parfaire. En entrant, il découvrit sur le sol .. un des tops d'Erika. L'ado ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer l'Alpha se travestir avec les fringues de la Bêta et il éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Un grognement atténua ce son, et l'ado se retourna vers l'émetteur. Derek. Oui, mais un Derek en boxer noir. L'hyperactif eut du mal à refréner ses hormones et se permit de se perdre dans la contemplation du corps de son vis-à-vis. Ce que la nature pouvait être généreuse !_

_" Tu voulais ?_

_ - Euh oui. Euh eh bien je suis venue te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour …"_

_La phrase mourut dans sa bouche quand il vit Erika, en petite tenue, enrouler ses bras autour du torse de Derek et poser un regard incendiaire sur Stiles. Merde ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! C'était évident même. Puis ce baiser, à tous les coups, c'était encore une ces foutues inventions pour lui faire perdre la tête. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère et du chagrin. Vraiment, le destin devait le haïr pour lui faire aimer des personnes qui lui étaient inaccessibles. Lydia puis désormais Derek. Il regrettait d'avoir été si naïf. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps la scène, il courra jusqu'à sa voiture, serrant les dents pour éviter de pleurer._

**Flash back**

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Derek invita Stiles à s'installer dans un des canapés. Ce dernier, au bord de l'évanouissement, de la colère, du désir ne pipa mot et s'installa à la place indiquée par le lycan. Un silence accompagna ce moment.

" _Je .._

_ - Non c'est à moi de parler._ "

Stiles se tut automatiquement. Derek qui allait enfin lui parler, ça tenait du miracle !

" _Tu dois savoir que j'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiments et toutes ces conneries. La seule fois où j'ai fait confiance à un humain, cette garce a tué toute ma famille. Si je te tolérais au début, c'est parce que tu étais le soutien sans faille de Scott et sans toi ça aurait pu tourner au drame. J'ai appris à t'apprécier, malgré tes défauts et ton hyperactivité. Tu es un membre de la meute, de ma meute Stiles._ "

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué par la tirade de Derek. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était important à ses yeux.

" _Ne m'interrompts pas s'il te plait. La fois où je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'avais besoin et envie de le faire, et c'est là j'ai commencé à remarquer que je m'attachais de plus en plus à toi, comme un étroit lien qui me liait à toi. Et j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait. Alors j'ai tout refoulé. Je me suis servie d'Erika comme bouclier pour cacher ce qu'il y avait vraiment. Pour répondre à ta face perdue, non je ne ressens rien pour elle. Quand tu es venu au hangar, c'était une mise en scène. Oui, je sais aussi ce que tu ressens pour moi ; c'est pour ça que je cherchais à tout prix à tout enfouir._ "

Derek prit une longue inspiration, laissant un Stiles pantois et de plus en plus étonné par les révélations du lycan.

" _J'ai enfin compris ce que tu étais pour moi le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère. Tout ce que tu ressentais, je le ressentais aussi. Si je suis venue au cinéma, c'était pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ne prends pas cet air ahuri voyons. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu es mon .._

_- Compagnon._ "

Ce mot, sorti en même temps de leurs bouches respectifs imposa un silence. L'air semblait comme électrique, la tension était palpable. Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se jeta au cou de Derek, emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce à quoi le lycan répondit avec une fougue non dissimulée. C'était enfin la véritable bouffée d'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin, l'élément déclencheur d'une histoire trop longtemps cachée. Les lèvres se cherchaient, les corps s'emprisonnaient, les mains se liaient. Stiles ne voulait plus se détacher, Derek non plus mais il repoussa doucement l'ado.

" _Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Que tu es un loup borné et incapable de dire ce qu'il pense sans plaquer les gens contre un mur ? Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé la tête ?!_

_- Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu es mon compagnon et que le jour où je te revendiquerai tu sera totalement mien jusqu'à la fin._

_ - Eh bien j'espère que tu es patient et prêt à me supporter alors loup d'amour !_ "

Et comme pour sceller cet amour, Derek déposa chastement un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

" _Au fait, maintenant les Lydia ou autres demoiselles, c'est fini._

_ - Même pas un p'tit peu de temps à autre ? Non non, ne me manges pas je rigolais ! Il n'y a que toi désormais, mr le grand méchant loup-garou._ "

C'est ainsi que Stiles prit une belle revanche sur le destin qui lui avait joué de nombreux tours, car à présent il connaissait enfin le bonheur et l'amour véritable.

**Fin**


End file.
